


I Hate Your Lies

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nekojin Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: When Harry Potter nearly dies at the hands of his uncle after getting beaten he goes to Gringotts to escape. There he finally receives his bank statement directly from Director Ragnok he decides to have a complete inheritance test to see who he inherits from and what he inherits. In Summary: Chaos Ensues.





	I Hate Your Lies

Harry whimpers as he packs the last of his stuff into his trunk. His aunt is out with Dudley and Vernon is passed out drunk in Harry's room where he beat him when Vernon decided that the huge contract loss should be blamed on him. Harry can't help wanting to escape, to be as free as a cute, playful kitten dead set on catching the canary.

Harry is an unregistered Animagus, a small black kitten, and he has learned to hunt with tutelage from Hedwig, his lovely familiar. Hedwig has always been able to communicate with him through some form of mental, telepathic bond. He even knows that she is going to be carrying his animagus form to Gringotts. He quickly finishes dressing before he clips his shrunken trunk to his waist, and no, the magic isn't trackable since he didn’t use his broken wand now turned to ashes.

He turns into a kitten, eternally grateful that wandless magic isn't traced thanks to the wands having the traces on them. Hedwig picks him up and flies through the open window with him in her grasp. Beneath him he sees the small town of Surrey, England fall away from him. They fly past a few parks, and somehow Harry manages to spot a few unicorns from this height, barely visible things that they are. 

A little further he sees a muggle petting zoo…  _ {Hey Hedwig, why don’t Wizards having petting zoos like that one beneath us?} _ Harry asks through their link. 

Hedwig circles for a moment to get a view of what he means.  _ *Well, Hatchling, wizard’s aren’t like muggles, they seem to lack common sense here in Great Britain to an astonishing degree. According to my cousins it is different in both the Germanic Magic School and the French Magic School areas. I don’t know about elsewhere but most residents of Great Britain seem to not want to think. They need a shepherd to help them stay sane if you ask for my opinion. Though if you want to start one it might be a very profitable venture to start.*  _ Hedwig replies before she heads toward their goal again. Harry even spots some zebra and some elk in the petting zoo. A few other rare animals are being fed as well, there are some goats, ponies, cows, sheep, and dozens of other animals. 

_ {I’ll have to remember that, Hedwig. You are right to assume it could be profitable.} _ Hedwig gives an affirmative hoot as they start soaring over one of the few nature reserves in the southern part of the British Isles. Harry mentally asks,  _ {Could we soar through a few treetops? I am curious about there being any magical creatures in this forest. That may be a reason that it is forbidden to be in this forest in general.} _ Harry’s natural feline curiosity pops up before a series of hoots come from Hedwig.  _ {Not funny, why are you laughing, Hedwig?} _

The owl goes around the forest for some reason.  _ *That place has a ward to alert the Ministry of Magic of anyone entering those woods. It also repels muggles as there are a few different dangerous creatures beneath those treetops. If you want I can get you a gift from there later.* _ Harry mewls as he tries to rub his head against her affectionately. Hedwig squawks when she almost drops him earning a sheepish mewl of apology.  _ *Hatchling, please do try to be still, I don’t want to drop you near here or the creatures within may start tracking you by scent in the wind. A few are watching us even now.* _ Harry blinks as he peers at the trees before he sees a flash of golden scales. 

_ {A FIRE DRAKE!} _ Hedwig squawks at him before briefly pecking his ear, but not hard enough to draw blood. 

_ *Hatchling must have a death wish, or do you want to live?* _ Harry quiets as he mutely watches the fire drakes for several minutes before they fly deeper into the forest. 

To his surprise the two of them go toward a small village and they slowly descend into the local graveyard. Hedwig gently sets him down in front of a statue depicting his parents holding his infant form. Harry discretely glances around before shifting into his human form. He walks through the rows of tombs before he finds what he wanted. His parents tombstones are side by side. Harry wandlessly conjures flowers on both. He briefly prays over their grave before turning around and stiffening at the appearance of an elderly woman staring at his scar beneath his hair. 

“Harry Potter…” She says with awe before Harry sighs knowing he will have to put up with this elderly witch for a few minutes. “I can show you the house… Your parent’s house will still let you enter, but not others.” Harry’s eyes widen at the offer before he nods to her. He follows behind the woman silently before gently touching the picket gate. He closes the door behind him before he goes into the house. He lowers his shrunken trunk before unshrinking it and using a spell. 

“Pack!” Every single object that is movable comes flying into the room before it flies neatly into the trunk. Hearing a few pops outside the building he hurries to shrink and attach his trunk before he is a kitten being carried through an open window panel. Beneath him the headmaster is sternly reprimanding the elderly woman. 

“ENOUGH! This is Potter’s House, he is allowed to be here or the ward’s wouldn’t accept him. If you think you can remove him go ahead and enter, unless the house house declared you as an enemy of the family!” Before Dumbledore can respond the aurors are on the scene and he listens from the roof of a nearby building as Dumbledore tries to control them.   


“Albus, you do not command my men.” A stern faced, brown haired woman in auror’s gear with a badge of office seethes.

“Dumbledore keeps saying Harry isn’t allowed to visit. He was just here and the wards allowed him inside. I told Dumbledore that he could go get him but I won’t. It is his birthright!” Dumbledore gives the elderly woman the stink eye. 

“Alright, enter the house and get him, make sure he has any momentos that he wants.” Dumbledore sighs before going over and getting electrocuted by the wards until his hand is singed. “Is there a reason the magic of the house considers you as an enemy to the family?” the woman asks with venom in her voice. To Harry’s utter surprise Dumbledore stuns them all in a stun wave, which Harry barely dodges thanks to Hedwig. He peers over the house’s edge and finds Dumbledore gathering and creating memories. He hisses in anger before hiding at the stupify aimed at him. 

Hedwig grabs him and flies through the streets toward Gringotts muttering.  _ *Hatching must be kept safe, Hatchling mustn’t be near that  _ _ old fool _ _!* _ Harry winces at the loud volume coming through their link knowing she won’t be calm again until they are gone. Harry forlornly watches the land beneath them become a blur as she starts actively using her magic to get to Gringotts.

After about five minutes they soar into the bank through the owl delivery place before they land on a secretary's desk who has eyes narrow at the sight of Harry. Hedwig softly drops him on the desk before he leaps off and turns into his normal form. The goblin calls for a medic before Harry realizes that he is bleeding down through his clothes from a diagonal cutting curse. Within a few minutes, he is slipping out of awareness with his eyes dimming. Hedwig softly nuzzles his cheek before allowing them to carry him away into the depths of the halls.

* * *

 

Harry wakes what must have been a few hours later or longer. A large, heavily muscled and scarred goblin, obviously a warrior at some point in time, is sitting next to him with a temporary desk between them. "Lord Potter. We have been trying to get into contact with you ever since you became emancipated after being confirmed as a participant of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You became an adult at that point in time thanks to the magic of the Tri-Wizard Cup." Harry frowns in complete confusion. 

“Are you saying that Dumbledore can’t force me back into that abusive home?” The goblin’s eyes narrow visibly. 

“You are correct. And if your word is true than we can help you press charges against him.” Harry nods before deciding to share his memory of the fight at Godric’s Hollow with the goblin. 

“A few minutes before I arrived I went to my parent’s house, the one they died in. A elderly woman guided me to the gate and told me that the wards should accept me. I got everything I could out of there…” The goblin blinks with astonishment. 

“And you didn’t let the aurors know that?” Harry rolls his eyes. 

“The elderly lady told them that before Dumbledore stunned them all and stole their memories, destroying each one, before implanting false memories. Did any of them say they were suffering from unusual effects or curses?” The goblin growls at the news. 

“I can send the memory directly to the next Wiengamot meeting if you wish for me to? But you might want to register your animagus form.” Harry nods in agreement. It isn’t like anybody checks those things regularly from what he knows. None of the other staff besides Dumbledore, who mentored Minerva McGonagall, seems to know about her form when he says cat jokes in front of the feline professor. 

“I don’t know how to get the memory out, can you help me with that?” The goblin nods to him curtly. 

“I most certainly can. A few moments is needed.” Harry nods before he uses the goblin version of Accio and brings a crystal vial to them. “I need you to concentrate on the memory from the earliest point of relevance until the moment you arrive here and possibly until the moment you passed out.” Harry feels the goblin lightly poke his forehead as he closes his eyes to focus. He also thinks of a few other times before willing a copy of those memories to follow the goblin. 

“Okay.” The goblin gently tugs until an octopus-like, blue and wispy cloud is gathered into the vial. 

“I presume that was several memories from the number of tails?” Harry nods to him earning a nod of understanding. Several moments pass as the crystal vial is spelled unbreakable and a few protections are set on it. 

"I suppose we should go over the basics first now that it is done." the goblin curtly nods before Harry starts telling his story.

“The earliest memory I have is of my aunt burning my hand on the stove for burning their breakfast. I may have been four years old at the time but I do know that they seemed intent on keeping me submissive and meek.” Harry tells of the abuse, neglect, and torment he has gone through at the hands of the Dursley Family.

"I see..." Ragnok says clearly. Harry sighs, feeling as if a weight has been lifted off his chest before remembering something and looking up as Ragnok speaks up. "We will have an inheritance test performed to see exactly what all you inherit from ancestors and the likes." He brings out a silver dagger and a large, rune-covered tome. "It needs ten drops of blood and, if you have a refined magic control, a moderate amount of magic deposited onto the front cover." Harry briefly nods before shallowly slicing his palm with the blade before using his other hand to feed it magic. His wounded hand is flexed until a spray of blood is on the tome before it instantly heals.

The moment it completes Harry briefly opens it to the index before seeing the 'inheritance listing' on page five. Flipping to that page he begins reading briefly.

**Inheritance Listing of Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter**

**Notice: Most vaults listed are owned by more than 75% besides any owned debts. To see complete holding, continue after this.**

**Father:**

**James Potter**

**Mother:**

**Lily Potter nee Evans**

**Godparents:**

**Sirius Black – Father's choice**

**Severus Tobias Snape – Mother's choice**

**Amelia Bones – Mother's choice**

**Alice Longbottom – Father's choice**

**Conquests by Rite of Magic:**

**Dumbledore**

**Date of Birth:**

**July 31st, 1980**

**Inheritances:**

**Potter Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Father**

**Gryffindor Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Father**

**Hufflepuff Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Father**

**Ambrosius Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Father**

**Hitsugaya Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Father**

**Evans Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Mother**

**Gaunt Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Mother**

**Le Fay Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Mother**

**Slytherin Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Mother**

**Ravenclaw Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties – Mother**

**Peverell Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties: by magic, blood, and conquest**

**Number of Inheritances(Vaults, Fortunes, and Properties) by Magic, Blood, Gift, and Debt in areas as follows:**

**England: 5 Welsh, 6 Irish, 4 ancient viking clans, Founder’s Four - their legacy united**

**European Inheritances outside England: 32 deceased families, 5 former death eaters belongings, and 16 azkaban residents inheritances.**

**African Inheritances: 5 families**

**Japanese Inheritance: 4 kitsunemimi families, 2 nekomimi families, and 3 human families**

**All Other Continents: 28 families worldwide**

**Yet to be claimed: 789 life debts towards the families inherited from by others and 1235 debts toward the Potter Family and Ancestors by others**

**Fabled Unity Vault: By Rite of Magic, Honor-Code, and Friendships – 17%**

**Total Galleons in all Vaults: 45,743,624,780,375**

**Shops around the world:**

**Potions Shops - 18**

**Animal Health Care Shops - 5**

**Prank Shops Sponsored - 4**

**Other Shops - 10**

**Academics Owned:**

**Hogwarts**

**Go Figure Academy-a Defensive/Offensive skills place of further learning and duelings.**

**Great Expectations Academy-a charms and transfiguration place of further learning.**

**Brewed Awakening Academy-a Potions Skills Place of further learning and congregation.**

**Abilities Test:**

**Affinities:**

**Animal - Snake**

**Ice - (Wind, Water)**

**Crystal - (Earth, Wind, Water)**

**Wood - (Earth, Water)**

**Inherited Abilities:**

**Wandless Aptitude – Blocked**

**Soundless Aptitude – Blocked**

**Magus Sight – Blocked**

**Accelerated Healing – Blocked**

**Runes Adept**

**Arithmancy Adept**

**Extremely Large Reserves/Magic core-4X mid-to-high gauged Magic cores.**

**Extreme Longevity**

**Potent Magic**

**Unnamed yet Potent bonding ability**

**Classification:**

**Sage - Blocked**

**Sensor – Blocked**

**Seer – Blocked**

**Archmagus Sorcerer Supreme – Mostly Blocked**

**ALL BLOCKS HAVE BEEN REMOVED EXCEPT FOR THE CLASSIFICATION BLOCKS. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CARE.**

**WARNING: ALL BLOCKS PLACED BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE.**

Harry slowly breathes through his nose to keep calm before he passes it to the goblin. "I presume the blocks are illegal?" The goblin reads down the page, becoming angrier and angrier until he inhales deeply to calm himself as well.

"Your presumption is correct. If you wish we will gather this and more as evidence and threaten Dumbledore with it while placing a set of requirements for its release to the Public." Harry instantly hums thoughtfully as he begins pondering what decision he should make.

Harry automatically knows that the blocks aren’t something he wants. He also knows he doesn’t want anyone using him for his fame, wealth or properties. He stiffens. “Has he messed with the accounts and withdrawn or sold anything from my accounts?” The goblin moves his rolling chair, which is surprisingly muggle-like despite being mostly wooden.

The goblin’s eyes roll over a report before he growls with a fiery anger. “It seems your former guardian has illegally sold properties and put the money elsewhere. If you wish we can do our best to get it all back.” Harry’s eyes darken as he controls his simmering rage.

“We need to think rationally if you have a calming potion we might both need it to make sure that we think of every possible outcome.” The goblin nods before he presses a stone against a whiteboard before he writes a specific name.

_ “Grithik reporting, what may I do for you?”  _ The goblin asks politely.

“Grithik, I am here with the soon to be Lord Potter. We need a few Calming Draughts to help us think rationally. I am sure that Heir Potter is willing to pay for it. Potter?” He realizes that the goblin is looking at him for confirmation.

Clearing his throat he replies to the asked question, “I am more than willing to pay for it. Also, if there is any jewelry that can be made and enchanted as such I would like to buy one for each of the goblin managers working for me, even if they are for things like greenhouse care, which I might need some help with that, and for my accountant, any of his underlings, and myself. I am willing to negotiate prices but from what I understand your people are sorely underpaid. I’ll have my accountant do research into the regular prices that a human maker would sell them for before I complete the payment. Also, should there be any extra materials or supplies used to make the enchantment more potent I will pay for their use. Also, please decorate these bracelets with at least one jewel or gem enchanted to hold extra magic in case it is needed. And I swear that I will pay you after the price is thought of and agreed upon.” Harry squeaks at the bright light enveloping him before he whirls around, looking for the source. The goblin in the room chuckles a little at his reaction.

“Mister Potter, please calm. That light was a reaction to a soul-deep magical vow. This only confirms that you are sincere in your willingness to pay him fairly. And I must say that you are very considerate of us minorities.” A clapping comes from the other end of the stone link. Harry flushes with shy pride. Harry then buries his face in his hands from the complete shyness stemming from being praised for once. “Mister Potter, there is no reason to be shy. I am sure that my fellow goblin is as glad as I am to have done business with you, a very important and generous wizard.” Harry shyly peeks his eyes out from between his eyes.

“Th-thanks.” Harry stammers.

_ “You’re welcome, Potter. I can presume that you aren’t a bigot from what I am able to overhear and I am, as Ragnok says, very happy to have done business with you.”  _ Harry smiles a little as he lowers his hands.

“Thanks, I’m happy to do business with you, too.” The two goblins chuckle at that response.

_ “We appreciate it, Potter. Now give me a few minutes to get the potion delivered and I will place the order for the bracelets for you and your accountant. Later on we will do everybody else's’. Have a nice day.”  _ The stone stops glowing seconds before Ragnok turns toward him. They stare at each other for a few moments with Harry’s cheeks becoming rosy.

“Mister Potter, I would like to thank you for being such a kind man to my kin and the rest of the goblins. If you are feeling well we can move to my office, you have been here for nearly 5 days.” Harry winces at the time factor before a hoot sounds next to him.

“Hedwig!” He says happily. Thankfully she looks like she is being fed. She starts preening his hair for a few moments before sending him an image of a being groomed and taken care of. Harry shakily stands, taking a moment to get his equalibrum right before he slowly starts walking after Ragnok, who now stands at the doorway ready to guide him. After several minutes he is walking like normal, almost like he was never hurt by Dumbledore’s curse he originally mistook as a stunner.

After several long minutes of following behind Ragnok they come to a large pair of double doors with the Potter name, among others, and they enter through the doors. Apparently, the Potter Family Office is bigger than most others. In the room is an older eagle owl obviously far beyond its prime and it may be in pain. “I see you have spotted the owl your Grandfather left us to mail the family. Since it didn’t have your blood it couldn’t get through the wards it seems. And yes, it seems to be in pain.” Harry comes closer with Hedwig perched mournfully on his shoulder with eyes on the owl.

The owl wheezes with excitement at the sight of him. “Ragnok… Are there other elderly owls needing to be retired? If so couldn’t we start an owl orphanage for them to be cared for by responsible wizards fresh from Hogwarts until the time that they find another job. I’ll pay them a galleon an hour to help take care of the owls.” The owl’s eyes get sort of misty and Harry realizes that it is happy at that thought.

“I am happy that you are offering that alternative. We are approaching the time where it might die without proper care. Also, it seems that he appreciates the offer.” A rough hoot comes from the owl showing his agreement. Harry nods at the owl gently reaching up and allowing him to lovingly nibble on his finger before he feels a ping of pain. The owl glows as it registers his magic as a delivery option.

“Now, Mister Potter. There is one thing that I have noticed in your inheritance book. Read here and tell me what you think.” Harry takes the book and begins skimming through it before freezing and re-reading it.

**~~~Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s Soulmate status~~~**

**~~1st Soulmate Bond: Thomas Marvolo Riddle**

**~Soulmate’s Alias: Dark Lord, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**~Soulmate’s Bond Status: Formerly Blocked and Now Open on Hadrian’s side, open on Thomas’ side.**

**~Block Placed By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**~Soulmate Titles: Dark Lord, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gaunt**

**~~2nd Soulmate Bond: Weasley Twins Fred and George**

**~Soulmates’ Alias: Demon Twins, Master Prank Artists, Prank Genius Duo, Inventive Duo.**

**~Soulmates’ Bond Status: Formerly Blocked and now open on both sides.**

**~Soulmate Titles: Fred - Lord Prewett, George - Lord Weasley = Half of Prewett Wizengamot seats split between them.**

**~Blocks Placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**~~~End Sequence~~~**

Harry stares at the parchment before re-reading it and feeling his eyes moisten up. “But do they even love me…?”

Ragnok clear his throat and Harry turns toward him. “With the bond being blocked on your side they could have easily ripped it to shreds…” Harry freezes at the news before he sobs and begins crying. After several minutes two pairs of arms are wrapped around him, whispering encouragement and trying to comfort him. After a few minutes, a third pair of arms appear and he slowly quits crying before opening his eyes to find his three soulmates around him.

“Honey, we are here for you.” Fred and George sync earning a curt nod from Thomas. The twins turn to glance at Tom with confusion.

“Always.” Tom says earning nods from the twins.

Harry gently feels the twins wipe his eyes of his tears before he decides that he needs to focus. “I sent a goblin to search the Alley for the twins since I had no doubt their conniving mother would have brought them into the search for you at Dumbledore’s orders due to the bond slightly manifesting at all times. Also, Hedwig delivered a letter to your Dark Lord.” The twins glance at Tom who ignores them as Harry smiles a little brighter.

“Thank you for that. Anyway, I definitely do not want to return to Hogwarts with Dumbledore being there. Is there any way I can use one of my properties to start a college similar to a muggle college for wizards as well as a magical school for children from age 7-17?” The twins frown at the thought.

“Actually, I started learning magic before that. When I was four or five. With students that young we would have to take them home every weekend.” The twins frown more heavily as Harry clears his throat to get their attention. “Maybe we should also start an elementary school for wizards that young. Especially muggleborn to teach them about writing, basic potions, and their preparation, and to teach them things that they aren’t able to learn on their own about the culture of different beings and magical societies around Europe. Maybe even go on field trips to let them learn more. Though we will have to write up a contract for being allowed to visit certain beings. And hopefully, we can teach them about owl, cat and toad care since they are the most common of starting familiar. Especially the owls though since they are used as mail birds.” Ragnok clears his throat regaining their attention.

“I suppose the muggleborn elementary school would require a ticket to get the student and their parents through any barrier to learn about what the children will be taught. Maybe even a few demonstrations and giving support to those families who have a child continuously using accidental magic to reverse the effects.” Fred says thoughtfully before Ragnok can speak. George nods in agreement.

“That is true. Also, we will have to have regular home checks to ensure that the children aren’t being abused. It is more common than you expect, right Mister Potter?” Harry nods, he knows they are going to worry but now he will be fine. “Thankfully you have recovered.” the angry wave of magic from Tom has Harry stiffening as he feels him invade his mind with care. Harry reluctantly shows him the memory by focusing on it.

Seconds later and Tom is storming out of the room going directly for the kill and Harry simply waves quite cheerfully at him. After several minutes the twins inhale deeply and a knock sounds at the door. “Enter.” Ragnok says calmly. Another goblin enters with the potions requested and all four of them take a draught and chug it down.

“You’re welcome, Potter.” The goblin says as Harry opens his mouth to thank him.

“Thank you.” The goblin nods before exiting the room and allowing the signature goblin lock to become active.

“Potter… We should get around to some of the Contracts made in the past few centuries which have not been fulfilled. Starting with what your mother said was the ‘IOU’ contracts.” Harry nods instantly knowing that he may become richer within minutes if his gut feeling is true.

* * *

 

Harry stretches as he senses Tom entering the bank. So far the three of them, not including Ragnok, have decided that a body of water is necessary, as is a forest, to be in the property of the 11-to-17-year-old’s school. There is also the requirement of hosting a few different horse breeds or having space to build a corral for different species of winged and normal horses. 

“Harry, your filthy relatives are all dead, even the fat little runt.” Harry nods with acceptance knowing it will be the best thing for most people out in the world.

“Thank you, Tom.” He nods before he sits next to Harry and peers over his shoulder. “We are going over the best buildings and reviewing which one should be put up as the School’s Location. I still haven’t a clue as to what to name it.” Tom chuckles at that thought.

“I know the perfect name for it. Pottermore Academy of Magical Arts.” The twins cheer as Harry flushes a little. Harry finally concedes to the three when Ragnok pointedly ignores the plea in his eyes.

“Why PotterMORE instead of Potter?” Ragnok asks him.

Harry, Fred, and George all three look at Tom. “Simply because it will be famous for bringing back the old ways and tradition and a few more things besides just Harry.” The twins smirk for some reason.

“Ah, the good old love of tradition.” Harry frowns at that thought.

“Guys, not meaning to impede on tradition but some things are a little outdated. Like the fact that we won’t be able to have an actual mailbox. We should get a way to deliver directly to a mailbox for it to be shipped to muggle relatives. Also, having a public place where the parents can be offered means of talking face to face with their children might be a good thing.” Tom hums thoughtfully as the twins ponder how they can do that. Ragnok rolls his eyes when he sees that they seem to be thinking about all the ways they can do that.

“Pardon me, but might I suggest that we goblins handle delivering the mail for a small percentage of the school’s income? With how Dumbledore reduced the student population from 5,000 to a little over 600 students this may be easier than thought. Plus with it being only a percentage and, with permission to evaluate income and budgeting for this school, this won’t be much. I’d say 3% income.” Tom rolls his eyes as the twins frown. Harry huffs while quite annoyed.

“Mister Ragnok, I can’t confirm that we will have too many people coming during the first few years. How about somewhere between seven and twelve percent until we have a reasonable number of students confirmed?” Ragnok chuckles at that with Tom as both the twins and Harry look confused.

“Harry, tuition for a magical school usually costs 250 gallons each semester per year. In GBP that is 1250 and in USD it is 2500. The school budget normally allows 50% or so to be saved for emergencies and the likes as well as updates to various parts of the building.” Harry frowns as he realizes that it isn’t really too much. In some cases, it may not be much at all. Then Harry blinks at a sudden thought.

“Ragnok, Tom, Fred, and George…” They all glance at him and see his mind churning slowly and considerate of things. “Why can’t we mail that Heads of Household of the families no longer allowed at Hogwarts, regardless of race, and ask for a sponsorship for creating the school. We will have to have a book printed about what we have planned and what we will need. In fact, since I’ll be updating the whole castle out of my pocket couldn’t we use of the tuition payment to buy books to be owned by the school and lent to students to cut back on the cost for the student’s families? Muggles do that already and it will be at least partially helpful to the lower income families. Though we will have to set a standard for the teachers to meet before we interview them individually. After that bringing them together and seeing if they can help flesh out the schedule in a way they agree on can help get things done a little easier. Though there might have to be heads of subjects with underling teachers.” He looks up at them and sees they are truly considering it.

George clears his throat bringing their focus to him. “In relation with what Harry says, we will have to be informed of what those races will need in accommodations for their health and educations. Plus some require some rooms to themselves or their own species, like the Veela, which are descendants of the Succubus and may need someone to ‘scratch their itch’ so to speak.” Harry flushes crimson at the thought before holding a hand up.

“Time out!” Harry quickly begins thinking before turning toward Ragnok.

“How long would it take to get a team of professional goblin builders from around the world ready to make four dorms or more? Each being a different building and with a mini-suite with a study room, bedrooms, which there can be four bedrooms in each suite, and with a small kitchenette for those wanting to stay up late doing research and may need a late night snack to focus. And there will have to be a common room on the first floor. Maybe having an elevator that requires a card keyed to each person’s magic to allow them into the upper floors to prevent others from going around and messing with other opposing dorms. Plus there could be a small cafe on the main floor, a bookstore and the likes which we should have a buying system for.” Tom nods in agreement with both Fred and George grinning like loons beside him. They turn toward Ragnok.

“Before we even get to that point we will need to determine the exact property being used for this shindig. After that, we can measure how much space each room can have and begin the process of building it. We will also have a certified goblin crew checking the entire estate and her grounds over for nuisance, pests, and dangers as well as the standard updates.” They nod in agreement. Harry hums thoughtfully as he seems to think of something else. They look at him as he decides to ask them his question.

“Has anybody got the skill to enchant trees into becoming little relaxing houses for the staff? It might be good since it will allow them to relax and some staff, such as any centaurs, goblins or other races, may be more comfortable there. It may also help release stress from the students at the end of the day. And maybe a mandatory meditation session at the end of each week should be something we can look into for the staff.” They blink at the random thought before Ragnok chuckles at the request. The group of four looks at him with interest in their gazes.

“While that may sound reasonable some things may not be possible due to such ancient magic being lost to time. We can, with your permission, pursue your many libraries for a possible solution. Though we will also have to make sure the staff of the school are comfortable with heights. Or, in some cases, we can build into the roots of trees and make the inside like a cavernous place where they can relax in the dark like some dark beings would be happy with.” Harry nods in acceptance before realizing something just as Tom does.

“Could we hire you to design the staff dorm with a few darker places, twilight places, and places that are bright and sunny? For the staff to choose where they will room. Also, make there be ten extra of each staff bedroom for each of those classes of suites.” Harry nods in agreement, as does George and Fred.

“While I have someone who may be willing he doesn’t usually come out during the day seeing as he is a Vampire from Ancient Rome.”

Harry jumps up with excitement, earning yelps from the twins’ surprise.

“Why can’t we pay vampires to come to teach about ancient cultures? It can be an elective but it will be something many others don’t have. If possible we will have to find a few donors to offer blood to be stored in jars but if there are no donors we can hire people or ask the Queen of England if we can ‘borrow’ from the muggle’s own Blood Bank. They have a few for when people lose blood due to wounds.” Director Ragnok looks at Tom. Tom curtly nods in agreement with Harry. Ragnok sighs before rubbing his face.

“If possible could we get the details of the school finished, including the building itself, before we start running around in circles?” Harry flushes at that as the other three chuckles.

“Well, George and I think we should look at the classes of other schools and review what they have and what they used to have. Then we should hire someone to look for possible professors and to inquire about them teaching at the school.” Harry nods in agreement as he hugs the two close.

“Ragnok,” He turns toward the goblin. “We will have to leave that to you as we can’t access Hogwart’s file and the other countries are probably going to be more willing if it was a simple bank doing research for a survey.” Ragnok nods knowing he is correct.

“We can at least plan a few electives, like the culture classes, but maybe a few more that are more modern or has been here a while. We could have a group do paintings and other types of artwork. Maybe a few to teach about artwork found to be remains of the ancient civilizations as well as some music class with similar.” Harry nods in agreement with George’s idea.

“The muggles have a class that is basically ‘Creative Arts History’ which can do things like music, pottery, paintings, and tapestries. I am also sure that I have more of a few of each that we can test students with by asking them which time period they came from. If they write the correct answers or get it right on the first day it is introduced they should be awarded house points. However, we should have something with the numbers 1-4, with each standing for a different historical age. The button-like things should have a way of identifying which members of which house answer correctly Anybody with an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding should earn a relative amount of points while those with Trolls should deduce points.” They nod knowing that will be highly useful for all sorts of things. Tom gently kisses his forehead before the twins kiss either cheek.

“I agree with Harry, but I should be able to manage to create the prototype myself.” Harry giggles at that statement as he knows it is completely true. Tom gently rubs his head and Harry hums pleasantly.

“Ragnok, we need to have a tour on each of the top ten suggested properties with the biggest amount of land among them. That should help us decide the whole thing.” Tom nods in agreement with the merit of the idea.

“Alright, we will need the correct portkeys to get to each of them. But before that, we need to make Harry Lord Potter.” Harry frowns at the thought.

“But Tom, I’m not ready for that. I’m lacking a complete understanding of the magical societies of Europe and I’m not the smartest. Sure, I may ask accurate questions but who is to say those are the correct questions needing to be answered?” Before he can reply Ragnok slips a ring onto his finger and Harry freezes as he feels his mind distort a little.

**_“I see that you, Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter, are someone who is struggling to do the right thing, who is not without faults, who acts impetuously as you would expect someone of your age to act, but who is ultimately a very loyal person, and a very, very courageous person. So, in as much as you have qualities that I admire most, I would say you are a good role model. That doesn't mean that you are saintly, but then frankly, who is? But I think you do see enough of your inner life, the workings of your mind to know that you are ultimately human, struggling to do the right thing, which I think is admirable. I grant you Lordship.”_ **

Harry passes out as he feels his senses and mind start expanding.


End file.
